Surely Someday
by DiamondPanda77
Summary: Athena is in the Graveyard to only hear a voice. But whose voice is it? Slight Justicykes, I believe if not then just co-worker friendship.


Athena walks down a dirt path. It is nearly Christmas, so she went to go pay her mom's grave a visit. She walks by several tombstones. One with the name of Glen Elg, another by Gregory Edgeworth. _Are these victims from Mr. Wright's' old cases? _Athena thought. She had only watched his debut case and the murder of a clinic doctor.

She finally found the tombstone that had her mother's name on it.

**Here Lies Metis Cykes**

**1987-2020**

**Mother, Mentor, and Friend**

Athena always found it hard when visiting her mother's grave. She placed down the bouquet of flowers next to her mother. the flowers were her mother's favorite. They were white roses, which you could only find in certain flower shops. Juniper happened to know where to get some and told Athena where to get it. She set them down in front of the stone.

Athena stood there for a moment. She turned around to leave, when she heard a voice. It was a man's voice. It sounded so beautiful, so amicable, so gentle. She wandered around the graveyard to find the source of this beautiful voice.

In the distance, she found a man. A man was singing a song. The song sounded familiar to Athena. She snuck closer and closer to the man. She hid behind a giant tombstone that was in close enough so she could identify the man, but far enough so he wouldn't see her. She peeped her head out to find that the man singing was Apollo.

_Since when could Apollo sing?! _Athena thought to herself, almost blurting out her thought. "Apollo can sing?!" Widget said. Athena tried to turn off Widget, but to no avail. She just hoped that Apollo didn't notice her, and her Widget's little outburst.

She heard part of lyrics that sounded somewhat familiar to her, like she heard them from Apollo's computer. He started singing the chorus of the song. Athena listened closely.

_For surely someday_

_We'll be together once again_

_I know that this is not the end_

_we'll meet again my friend_

Apollo paused for a breath of air.

_And surely someway_

_I'll repay the love you gave_

_Memories of you will never fade_

_I'll find a way, to you someday_

Athena slowly moved from the giant tombstone to a smaller one. She could hear Apollo a little better and she see what he was doing.

Apollo was singing the second verse of the song. Athena heard part of the second verse.

_I hope our time brought hope in your despair. _

She still had no clue on what the song was… neither how Apollo knew of it either. But she continued to listen. Apollo came to the chorus again and then there was a long pause. Until, he finally sang.

_The time has come to say goodbye_

_The road ahead waits, so spread your wings and fly_

Apollo placed something on the grave then said softly, "Merry Christmas, Clay." He turned around and walked away. Athena ran after Apollo and put her hand on his shoulder. She could feel Apollo jump. "Athena, you heard that?!" He said angrily. Athena also picked up some shock, and embarrassment. "Apollo, since when could you sing?! Why don't you sing in in front of us all the time?!" Athena told Apollo, in her usual cheery attitude.

"It's something I like to keep to myself… and Clay," Apollo replied. "So, Clay knew about it as well?" Athena asked. Apollo stood there, silent for a minute before answering, "Clay found out when I was singing to myself. I forget what I was singing, but Clay happened to hear. So every talent show at my school, he would force me to audition. I hated it, but he seemed to like hearing me sing."

Athena and Apollo walked towards the exit. Then, a question hit her. She wanted to know what Apollo was singing. She nervously asked, "Apollo, w-what were y-you singing b-b-back there?" She knew that this was a poor subject to talk about. It could have been a song that he made up for Clay, or even Clay's favorite song.

Apollo seemed awfully calm. He replied, "It was Clay's favorite song." She knew it. She should have never brought up the topic. Apollo noticed Athena's worried look on her face. "He only like the song because it would remind him of his mother. Everytime he sung it, he would look up at the stars and tell his mom he loves her," Apollo replied, "I guess it's my turn now."

Apollo looked up at the starry sky. He whispered, "I'll miss you Clay, I hope to see you again!" Apollo looked down to find Clay standing in front of him. "Don't worry Apollo! I'll see you again someday, but for now, its goodbye!" Clay said. Apollo started to cry tears of joy, when he heard those words.

Athena and Apollo left the graveyard with a smile on his face. He knew his friend would be fine.


End file.
